happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickery Dickery Dock
Nickery Dickery Dock is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring Flynn Featuring Nick and Dick Lumpy Puffy Hamlette Generic Tree Friends Mayor Reginald Dino Digs Various Yokai Plot Flynn decides to see his siblings, who have become Yokai hunters. Flynn decides to join them on their quest to hunt yokai. The trouble is that he is sure that there are no Yokai in Happy Tree Town. Just then, Flynn and his brothers get a call from Lumpy. A yokai has invaded the hotel. Flynn, Nick, and Rick decide to investigate. They find that the yokai is a Namekujira, a giant slug. The Namekujira spits slime at them, but Nick and Rick use their Yokai traps to capture it. This generates news all over the city. Soon, Nick, Rick, and Flynn capture yokai all over the city. Soon, Mayor Reginald arrives. He says that ghost hunting is against the law, but Nick and Rick tell him that there is no such law in his city. Mayor Reginald is very cross, and he shuts down the Yokai containment unit, causing almost every Yokai in it to pop out and frighten the generic tree friends. The Mayor quickly changes his mind and lets Nick, Rick, and Flynn capture the ghosts. They then hire Puffy and Hamlette to join their Yokai-busting team. They bust every yokai and put them back in the Yokai containment pod. Just then, the yokai Ama-no-zako appears. She tells the Yokai busters to choose a form for her so that she can destroy the world. Nick, Rick, Flynn, and Hamlette try not to think about anything that Ama-no-zako can become, but Puffy thinks of Dino Digs, and Ama-no-zako changes into that form. The giant Dino Digs rampages through the town, but Flynn, Nick, Rick, Puffy, and Hamlette zap the creature with so much energy that she is destroyed instantly. The city is saved, thanks to Flynn and his friends. Trivia * Some Yokai from various anime, movies and manga make an appearance. These include Hachinosu-nyudo/Beehive Monk (Dororo Enma-kun), Fudemame-kozo/Brush Writing Boy (Nurarihyon-no-mago), Natto-kozo/Natto Boy (Nurarihyon-no-mago), Kagami-jiji/Mirror Old Man (Gegege-no-Kitaro), Kuso-sennin/Manure Hermit (Gegege-no-Kitaro), Sasori-onna/Scorpion Woman (Gegege-no-kitaro), Harinezumi-kozo/Hedgehog Boy (Dororon Emna-kun), Nimen-onna/Two-faced Woman (Yokai Monsters: One Hundred Monsters), Hifuki-baba/Fire-breathing Hag (Yokai Monsters: One Hundred Monsters), Furu-dansu/Old Drawers (The Great Yokai War), Bake-sumitsubo/ Haunted Ink Pot (The Great Yokai War), Fundoki/Weight Demon (The Great Yokai War), Shime-oni/Rope Devil (The Great Yokai War), Otesama/Mr. Big Hand (The Great Yokai War), Kagechawan/Shadow Cup (Natsume's Book of Friends), Waraijishi/Laughing Lion (The Great Yokai War), Hebi-tsubo/Snake Pot (Dororon Enma-kun), Koma-o/Chess Piece King (The Great Yokai War), and Oritatami-nyudo/Folding Monk (Gegege-no-kitaro) * Other Yokai include Namekujira/Slug Whale, Kappa, Rokurokubi/Longneck Woman, Kejoro/Hairy Harlot, Mekurabe/Staring Skull, Jorogumo/Spider Bride, Ohaguro-bettari/Blacktooth Woman, Bakeneko/Ghost Cat, Kasabake/Umbrella Ghost, Bakezori/Haunted Sandals, Mukumukabaki/Empty Chaps, Tsuno-hanzo/Horned Basin, Yarikecho/Spear Hair Captain, Koinryo/Tiger Skin Warrior, Zenfusho/Zen Kettle Priest, Kage-onna/Shadow Girl, Sunekosuri/Shin Rubber, Nozokibo/Staring Priest, Byobu-nozoki/Screen Peeper, Kameosa/Captain Jug, Otoroshi, Abura-sumashi/Oil Presser, Kyorinrin/Fierceringer Sutra, Mokugyo-daruma/Woodfish Dharma, Hossumori/Hossu Guardian,Kuro-kamikiri/Black Haircutter, Kamikiri/Haircutter, and Amikiri/Net Cutter. * The episode's plot is a reference to Ghostbusters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes